versace on the floor
by Woo jizii
Summary: Park Chanyeol seorang pria tampan berumur 29 tahun. Seorang peminpin sebuah perusahaan. Anggap saja dia pria sempurna yang mencintai pria bernana Byun Baekhyun yang berumur 24 tahun. Seorang sekertarisnya sendiri. Chanbaek x Baekyeol - YAOI - EXO


**VERSACE ON THE FLOOR**

Hacker Woo present

a story

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Genre : One shoot, Romance, yaoi, not GS (aku nggak suka GS dah gini aja)

Rated : M

Words : 3k+

Mohon maaf dengan tanda baca yang berantakan

Note : FF ini berbau yaoi dan sex kalau nggak suka nggak usah baca ntar muntah kalau baca! Aku udah peringatin hlo!

This FF is Mine

typo (s)

~ Happy reading ~

Mungkin benar kalau ada istilah "cinta itu buta" karna itu yang sedang dirasakan sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara ini. Tapi mereka bukan seperti kebanyakan kekasih pada umumnya. Hubungan mereka bukan antara pria dan wanita, tapi antara sesama pria. Bukan salah mereka tapi, mereka mempunyai hak untuk mencintai dan dicintai. Juga bukan salah mereka kalau yang mereka cintai bukanlah wanita melainkan pria. Ya! Mereka seorang gay. Park Chanyeol seorang pria tampan berumur 29 tahun. Seorang peminpin sebuah perusahaan. Anggap saja dia pria sempurna yang mencintai pria bernana Byun Baekhyun yang berumur 24 tahun. Seorang sekertarisnya sendiri.

.

.

Tubuhnya tegap tinggi, rambut disisir kebelakang, setelan jas yang uhhhh pasti harganya mahal. Sepatu itu wahhh tak usah kujelaskan mereknyalah. Langkah yang tegap dan tangan yang kekar. Kuping lebar itu. Semuanya kesukaanku, dia Park Chanyeol Atasanku sekaligus pacarku sendiri. Nanti lagilah ceritanya aku ada janji ketemuan dangan atasanku yang barusan kuceritakan, bye.

.

.

.

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

 _"Masuk"_ yang didalam sudah bersuara berarti dia sudah diperbolehkan masuk.

 _Ngekkk_ (apa ini? Gua gg tau bunyinya gmana sih, ntu aja)

Suara pintu terbuka menandakan yang diluar sudah mulai masuk keruangannya.

"Kau sudah membawa berkas yang kuminta kemarin?" tanya yang duduk dibalik meja yang sedikit berantakan itu.

"Iya, saya sudah membawanya pak, ini" jawab lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja itu dan meletakkan diatas meja.

"Baiklah akan kuperiksa" jawabnya datar

"Baik direktur kalau begitu saya permisi" jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala dan bersiap pergi.

"Sekertaris Baek!" panggilnya datar pada sekertarisnya yang ingin pergi dari ruangannya.

"Ya direktur?" merasa dipanggil dia kembali menengokkan kepalanya.

"Luangkan waktumu malam ini" datar tanpan ekspresi itu yang dilakukannya

"Baik direktur" jawabnya kembali memutar knop pintu.

"Satu lagi, tunggu aku dimobil kita pulang bersama, ini kuncinya" lanjutnya sambil melempar kunci itu kearah sekertarisnya.

"Ya..." dengan gelagapan baekhyun menangkap lemparan kunci itu dan tepat ditangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya yang duduk dibalik meja dengan sedikit terkekeh

"Eh? Ya- ah.. Ya saya tidak apa-apa" jawabnya tergagap dan langsung pergi dari ruangan itu.

 _Cklekk_

Suara pintu itu tertutup kembali.

"Dia lucu sekali, seperti biasa. Aku rindu padamu baek" ucapnya tersenyum sambil melihat pintu yang sudah tertutup. Disisi lain

.

.

.

"Selalu seperti itu, setidaknya bicara seperti biasa kalau hanya berdua" kesal baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu selepas keluar dari ruangan chanyeol

"Ada apa baek?"

"Astaga, luhannnnnn, kau mengagetkanku saja huhh" ucapnya kesal karena sahabat karipnya itu mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Maaf, maaf, ada apa baek? Kenapa kau kesal seperti itu? Apa karena si-boss?" ucap luhan sedikit menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Hahhh, entahlah, salahkan bossmu yang selalu dingin kalau sudah masuk gerbang kantor" kesalnya sambil menghentakkan kaki di lantai.

"Dia juga bossmu baek! Setidaknya aku yakin dia sangat buas diatas ranjang kan?" luhan dengan kekehannya membuat baekhyun merona "Lihat, pipimu merah sekali seperti tomat segar baek, kkk~" lanjut luhan.

"XI LUHAN~~~ dasar mesum" pekik baekhyun kepada sahabatnya itu

"Tapi benarkan?" tanyanya lagi pada baekhyun yang sudah ber-transformasi seperti kepiting rebus, merah.

"IYA! KAU BENAR, PUAS? Aku pergi!" kesalnya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan luhan didepan lift.

"Hahhahahhaha~ baiklah sayang" tawanya puas sambil melambaikan tangan pada baekhyun yang sudah pergi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini sedang berjalan ke besment tempat mobil chanyeol terparkir

"Kenapa hari ini berjalan sangat lambat? Apa karna aku menunggu jam pulang? Ahhh aku bisa gila kalau terus seperti ini, dasar Park Chanyeol" gerutunya sambil menuju kearah mobil chanyeol

"Jangan membicarakanku di belakang" suara berat itu menginterupsi nya dari belakang

"Eh? Kau?"

"Iya aku" jawab chanyeol cepat sambil mengedipkan matanya

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya pada si tinggi

"Iya, aku menyelesaikannya dengan cepat seperti The Flash" jawabnya sambil mencubit pipi baekhyun gemas

"Ahh- sakit, jangan bercanda" baekhyun sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa sakit

"Tapi aku sedang ingin bercanda dengan kekasihku~" ucapnya manja langsung memeluk tubuh kecil baekhyun

"Baiklah, baiklah, ayo pulang? Malam ini aku akan menginap"

"Harus! Memang itu yang aku rencanakan"

"Eh? Rencanakan? Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan Park chanyeol?" tanya baekhyun curiga

"Rahasia" jawab chanyeol sambil mengecup singkat bibir baekhyun dan duluan masuk ke mobil

"Perasaanku tidak enak" ucapnya sambil memegangi tengkuknya yang terasa merinding dan berjalan masuk ke mobil menyusul chanyeol

 _BLAM_

Mobil itu tertutup setelah baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil

"Pasang seatbelt-mu sayang" ucap chanyeol memasangkan seatbelt karena sedari tadi baekhyun hanya diam

"Ah- terima kasih"

"Wahh, malam ini indah baek"

 _"Ha? Indah palamu! Kita masih di besment, langit mana keliatan dari sini, dasar"_ batin baekhyun menatap chanyeol malas

"Haruskan kita nyalakan radio?"

"Boleh"

"Okeyyy" seru chanyeol dengan semangat menyalakan radio sambil melajukan mobilnya menuju jalan raya yang masih ramai.

.

.

Let's take our time tonight, girl  
Above us all the stars are watchin'  
There's no place I'd rather be in this world

Your eyes are where I'm lost in

.

.

Mobil chanyeol melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dijalan dengan latar lagu dari bruno mars "versace on the floor" yang mengalun seirama dengan kecepatan mobil chanyeol seakan malam ini sangat indah buatnya

"Kau berbeda kalau sudah keluar kantor" terka baekhyun sambil memandangi wajah chanyeol lama

"Maksudmu?" jawab chanyeol bingung

"Entahlah, hanya kau memang berbeda saat tidak memegang berkas-berkas itu"

"Apa aku tidak tampan saat dikantor?" tebak chanyeol asal

"Aniya, aniya, bukan begitu. Kau tampan dan aku suka, hanya aku tidak suka kalau kau bicara sangat dingin padaku saat kita hanya berdua di kantor" jawab baekhyun tertunduk

.

.

Underneath the chandelier  
We're dancin' all alone  
There's no reason to hide  
What we're feelin' inside  
Right now

.  
.

Lagu bruno mars masih mengiringi perjalanan mereka malam ini.

"Maaf, apa aku menyakitimu? Tapi itu hanya untuk profesionalitas saja, baek. Aku tidak bermaksud" jelas chanyeol menepikan mobil di pinggir jalan yang sangat sepi

"Aku tahu kita harus menjaga profesionalitas kita di hadapan rekan kerja kita tapi, saat kita hanya berdua bisakah bicaranya seperi ini?" baekhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya

"Begitu ternyata, baiklah. Baek.." panggil chanyeol yang sekarang menatap baekhyun dari balik kemudi.

"Hmm?"

"Tatap aku!" ucap chanyeol serius sambil mengusap pipi baekhyun sayang. Yang disebut hanya menurut dan menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan sedih dan tiba-tiba

 _Chup~_

"Kenapa mata ini menangis, hmm?" chanyeol sambil mengecup kedua mata baekhyun

 _Chup~_

"Kenapa pipi ini merah?" lanjut chanyeol mengecup kedua pipi baekhyun dan

 _Chup~_

"Kenapa bibir ini melengkung kebawah? Aku tidak suka mengerti?" lanjutnya dan mendapat anggukan dari baekhyun tanda dirinya mengerti

"Baek, kalau itu yang kau inginkan aku akan melakukannya kita akan berbicara dengan santai kalau hanya ada kita berdua disitu, mengerti" chanyeol hanya mendapat anggukan lagi dari baekhyun

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun"

"Aku juga, Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mencium bibir baekhyun dengan lembut dengan tangan kanan menggapai tengkuk baekhyun dan yang kiri meraba lembut punggung sempit itu. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan panas ketika backsond lagu bruno mars terasa sangat keras

.

.

So, baby, let's just turn down the lights and close the door  
Ooh, I love that dress, but you won't need it anymore  
No, you won't need it no more  
Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby  
.

.

" _Nghhh~"_ lenguh baekhyun di sela-sela kegiatan mereka

"Matikan lampunya baek" ucap chanyeol pelan di telinga baekhyun. Baekhyun meraba atap mobil mencari tombol off untuk mematikan lampu itu. Merasa sudah menggapai tombolnya dengan cepat lampu itu mati dan seketika suasana menjadi sangat gelap membuat kegiatan mereka menjadi sangat panas. Chanyeol berpindah ke bangku belakang dan membawa baekhyun ikut pindah. Dia mulai mendudukkan baekhyun dipangkuannya dan mulai melumat bibir tipis itu lagi, kali ini dia melumat cukup cepat. Baekhyun yang masih kewalahan dengan ciuman chanyeol hanya memposisikan kedua tangannya melingkar di leher chanyeol dan kedua jemarinya berada di surai hitam chanyeol, menar-narik surai lembut itu membuatnya sedikit berantakan

.

.

I unzip the back to watch it fall  
While I kiss your neck and shoulders  
No, don't be afraid to show it all  
I'll be right here ready to hold you

.

.

Iringan lagu itu membuat chanyeol terpengaruh oleh lagu itu dan semakin terbakar oleh hormonnya. Baekhyun mulai menikmati setiap lumatan-lumatan chanyeol dan

" _Ahhh~"_ desah baekhyun saat lidah chanyeol menyapu dinding bagian dalam mulut baekhyun. Sangat jelas terdengar suara khas yang dibuat oleh kedua mulut yang sedang beradu itu membuat lagu yang sudah keras itu kalah dengan suara duet mulut itu.

.

.

Girl, you know you're perfect from  
Your head down to your heels  
Don't be confused by my smile  
'Cause I ain't ever been more for real, for real

So just turn down the lights  
And close the door  
Ooh, I love that dress, but you won't need it anymore  
No, you won't need it no more  
Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby

Versace on the floor  
Ooh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl  
Versace on the floor  
Ooh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl  
Dance

It's warmin' up  
Can you feel it?  
It's warmin' up  
Can you feel it?  
It's warmin' up  
Can you feel it, baby?  
It's warmin' up  
Oh, seems like you're ready for more, more, more  
Let's just kiss 'til we're naked

Versace on the floor  
Hey, baby  
Take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl  
Versace on the floor  
Ooh, take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl

Versace on the floor  
Floor  
Floor .

.

Lagu itu berakhir tepat ketika duet mulut itu berakhir. Keduanya mulai menarik nafas sebanyak banyaknya karena kurang pasokan oksigen tadi

"Ahhh~" desah baekhyun ketika tangan chanyeol meraba niplenya dengat lembut dari balik kemeja kerjanya.

"Manis, masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku menciumnya" ucap chanyeol diakhiri dengan kecupan sekilas dibibir tipis itu.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan di rumah sayang! Aku tidak tahan lagi. Kau membuatku benar-benar gila, baek" lanjut chanyeol memindahkan baekhun ke depan dan diikuti olehnya. Baekhyun yang masih lemas hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. Chanyeol mulai melajukan mobilnya lagi munuju jalan yang lebih ramai dan melaju cepat menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

Merekapun sampai di besment apartemen chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk baekhyun

"Ayo sayang" ajaknya meraih tangan baekhyun

"Gendong~" rengek baekhyun pada chanyeol

"What? Baiklah, sini!" ujar chanyeol sembari memposisikan tubuhnya untuk setengah berjongkok

"Yeyyy~" seru baekhyun sudah naik di punggung chanyeol

"Wahh kenapa kesayanganku ini semakin berat ya? Aw, aw! Sakit baek" goda chanyeol mendapat cubitan keras di lengannya

"Sukurin! Salah sendiri. Asal kau tahu ya Mr. Park aku tidak gendut hanya sedikit seksi kau tahu! Seksi!" ucap baekhyun mengulang kata terakhirnya sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya lucu

"Iya, iya, aku tahu Byun Baekhyunku yang Sek-si" chanyeol dengan menekan kata terakhirnya menbuat keduanya tertawa dan tidak lama mereka sudah sampai didepan apartemen chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mengerti segera turun dari gendongan chanyeol. Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu dan menekan password rumahnya dan

 _Klikk_

Pintu rumah chanyeol sudah terbuka dan menyuruh baekhyun masuk. Baekhyun segera melepas sepatu dan jas kerjanya mengikuti chanyeol masuk.

"Chan-.. Mmpphh~" baekhyun melebarkan matanya ketika chanyeol melumat bibirnya cepat

"Mmpphhh~" desah baekhyun membalas ciuman chanyeol yang sekarang menjadi lumatan yang sangat panas dan menggairahkan hingga AC yang berada diruangan ini tidak terasa karena kegiatan mereka.

"Salahkan radionya! Kenapa memutar lagu itu malam-malam. Aku jadi tergodakan" jelas chanyeol meraba niple baekhyun dari balik kemejanya yang sudah berantakan

"Tapi kau yang menyalakannya, chan-.. Ahhh~" desah baekhyun karena chanyeol mencubit niplenya yang sudah mulai mengeras

"Aku kan juga tidak tahu kalau lagunya seperti itu" lanjut chanyeol

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau bertengkar!" jawab baekhyun sambil mengalungkan tangannya keleher chanyeol dan melumat cepat bibir merah chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa baekhyunnya terpancing mulai tersenyum dan membalas lumatan baekhyun dibibirnya.

"Ahh~" chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah baekhyun dan menerobos kedalam mulut hangat baekhyun. Mengabsen deretan gigi baekhyun, menyapu dinding mulut baekhyun, dan mengajak lidah yang lebih kecil untuk bertarung membuat lelehan saliva keluar dari mulut keduanya

"Ngghhh~" desah baekhyun saat chanyeol menggesekkan milik mereka dari balik celana kerjanya

"Kau membuatku gila baekkkhhh" desah chanyeo dikuping baekhyun membuat pria 24 tahun itu merinding. Chanyeol membawa baekhyun menuju kamarnya dan

 _Brakk_

Menjatuhkan baekhyun diatas ranjang miliknya. Menindih baekhyun dan mulai melumat bibirnya lagi. Baekhyun yang seakan terbuai oleh ciuman chanyeol hanya bisa meremas surai hitam chanyeol dan menekannya meninta lebih dari chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja yang baekhyun kenakan sambil melumat bibir baekhyun lagi.

"Cepatlah aku tidak tahan chanyeol, ahhh~" racau baekhyun saat chanyeol berhasil melucuti semua pakaian baekhyun tanpa sisa

"Wahhh sudah berdiri ternyata, hmm?" ucap chanyeol sambil menggenggam junior kecil baekhyun mengocoknya pelan dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya secara perlahan tapi beritme.

"Chan~ ahhh.. Mpphhh.. Ngghhh" desah baekhyun merasa chanyeol mengulum miliknya cepat. Ini membuat baekhyun gila. Baekhyun semakin dalam menekan kepala chanyeol yang berada didepan miliknya dan merasa junior baekhyun mulai berkedut chanyeol semakin mempercepat kulumannya pada junior baekhyun sampai

"Chanhh~.. Akuhhh.. Ahhh~" pekik baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya keatas saat merasakan klimaks pertamanya dan menumpahkan semua kedalam mulut chanyeol yang sudah menghabiskannya.

"Tolong aku baek" ucap chanyeol sambil mengelap sisa sperma baekhyun yang ada ditepi bibirnya

"Besok liburkan?" tanya baekhyun dengan wajah yang sayu pada chanyeol

"Iya sayang kan aku sudah merencanakannya jadi tenang saja malam ini kita akan begadang, kok. Jadi tidurnya besok, hihihi" jelas chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum idotnya

"Ihhh, dasar idiot" lanjut baekhyun bangun dan melepas celana kerja chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam melihat baekhyun beraksi

"Aku hanya idiot didepanmu, sayang" bisik chanyeol di telinga baekhyun

"Aku tahu! Dan aku suka itu! Jangan tunjukkan muka idiotmu didepan orang lain mengerti" ujar baekhyun selesai melepas semua pakaian chanyeol tanpa terkecuali

"Aku sangat, sangat mengerti" jawab chanyeol yang tak bosan melumat bibir baekhyun lagi dan lagi

"Hhhmm.. Baekhhh.." desah chanyeol saat baekhyun memegang juniornya dan mengurutnya pelan, sangat pelan.

"Celatlah baek! Kau membuatku frustasi, Hmmpphh-.." geram chanyeol memegang rambut baekhyun dan memajukan miliknya agar lebih dalam tertanam dimulut baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengerti segera memaju mundurkan kepalanya cepat sesekali menjilat junior chanyeol sensual. Tangannya digunakan untuk memegang junior chanyeol yang tak muat dimulutnya dan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk memainkan twins ball chanyeol dengan gemas.

"Fuck... Baekhh.. Lebihhh.. Cepat" desah chanyeol menikmati servis yang baekhyun berikan.

"Ahh... Baehh... Nikmathh.. Cepatlahhh baekhh" racaunya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya tak tahan karena sangat nikmat.

"Baekhh.. Akuuhh.. Akanhh.. Sampaihh.." desahnya membuat baekhyun semakin mempercepat kulumannya dijunior chanyeol tak lama chanyeol sampai pada klimaksnya dan mengeluarkan semua spermanya dimulut baekhyun. Setelah itu chanyeol berdiri dan memposisikan baekhyun diranjangnya, membuka lebar kedua kaki baekhyun dan membasahi lubang anal baekhyun dengan salivanya memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang baekhyun dan melakukan penetrasi

"Ahhh~ Chanhh"

"Akkhhh~ sakittt chanyeolll" pekik baekhyun saat chanyeol menambahkan dua jarinya skaligus kedalam lubang baekhyun

"Tahan sebentar sayang, ini akan nikmat" lanjut chanyeol mendiamkan tangannya agar baekhyun bisa beradaptasi dengan jarinya tak lama baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia sudah siap. Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan tangannya pelan didalam lubang baekhyun. Gerakan tangan chanyeol bertambah cepat, baekhyun mulai bergerak frustasi ketika tangan chanyeol mengenai sweet spot-nya

"Ahh~... Disanahhh... Disanahhh..." chanyeol yang mengerti mulai menggerakkan tangannya lebih dalam untuk menyentuh sweet spot baekhyun

"Chan..Ahhh-..yeollhh.. Akuhh akan.. Ahhhh~.." baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika merasakan klimaks keduanya. Setelah merasa baekhyun sudah siap chanyeol mulai memosisikan kepala penisnya didepan lubang baekhyun, membuat gerakan memutat disekitar lubang baekhyun

"Masukkhhhh...anhh..." desah baekhyun tersiksa

Chanyeol mendongak menusuk semakin dalam pada lubang Baekhyun merasakan jepitan dari dinding rektrum baekhyun dan dengan sekali sodokan

"Aakhhh-.. Sakhhkithh chanyeolhh" pekik baekhyun saat dirasa kejantanan chanyeol sudah masuk sepenuhnya dilubangnya. Chanyeol mendiamkan sejenak penisnya agar baekhyun bisa beradaptasi

Baekhyun mendongak ketika lidah Chanyeol bermain di leher putihnya yang terlihat."Kau bahkan terlihat cantik jika sedekat ini baek" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun secara lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol."Kau pun terlihat tampan dari bawah sini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggerakan tangannya turun dan menyentuh otot lengan tersenyum manis dan itu membuat hormon Chanyeol semakin berteriak di dalam tubuhnya. Ia mulai menggerakkan juniornya yang sudah masuk didalam lubang baekhyun. Menggerakkannya pelan membuat baekhyun mengerang frustasi

"Chanhh-.. Yeollhh." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya merasakan sentuhan lembut Chanyeol."Iya sayang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghisap dagu Baekhyun yang mencuat."Lebihhh.. Ahh.. Cepathhh.." desah baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya denga cepat menusuk lebih dalam lubang baekhyun

"Chanyeollhhh_hmmppt." Chanyeol segera meraup bibir Baekhyun untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang lebih kecil. Setelahnya Chanyeol mulai bergerak pelan sambil tetap menyesap bibir menggigit bibir Chanyeol ketika ia merasakan sebuah rasa sakit dan nikmat yang bercampur menjadi Chanyeol terus bergerak seiring lubang Baekhyun yang mulai beradaptasi. Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, ia tidak tahu jika bercinta dengan Baekhyun membuatnya selalu ketagihan dan selalu membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat chanyeol terus menusuk lubang baekhyun tanpa henti. Melebarkan kaki baekhyun agar juniornya bisa lebih dalam masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Ahh~... Disanahhh... Disanahhh..." Desah baekhyun karena chanyeol menusuk tepat di prostatnya.

"Ahh.. Baekhh.. Kau sungguhh.. Nikhhmat.." desah chanyeol saat penisnya dijepit oleh dinding rektrum baekhyun

"Ahh.. Lebihh.. Cepathh.. Chan" dengan cepat chanyeol menggerakkan pinggangnya lebih dalam menusuk lubang baekhyun lagi dan lagi

Baekhyun mulai merasakan junior chanyeol semakin bertambah besar didalamnya. Chanyeol pun juga merasakan lubang baekhyun makin menjepit juniornya membuat libidonya semakin tak terkendali

"Chanhh.. Akuhh... Akanhh"

"Bersama baekhh" chanyeol semakin mempercepat sodokannya dan

"Ahhh/Ahhh" desah mereka saat mencapai klimaks bersama. Chanyeol ambruk diatas tubuh berkeringat baekhyun, mereka mulai

"Chanyeolhh" baekhyun masih mencoba menetralkan nafasnya

"Hmm?" chanyeol sembari menyamakan posisi diatas baekhyun

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" tanyanya serius melihat chanyeol yang sudah berpindah kesampingnya dan menghadap dirinya

"Kalau begitu apa kau juga percaya padaku?" tanya chayeol balik sambil mengelus sayang pipi berkeringat baekhyun

"Aku bertanya dulu padamu" kesal baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan dibalas kekehan dari chanyeol

"Baek, kita sudah dua tahun menjalaninya. Bukan waktu yang sedikit untuk saling bisa mempercayai dan mengandalkan satu sama lain. Apa yang masih membuatmu ragu, hmm?" tanya chanyeol sambil mengecup sekilas bibir baekhyun

"Chanyeol aku bukanya meragukanmu tapi.. tapi.. aku hanya takut jika suatu saat kau akan bosan dan pergi dariku" ucapnya tertunduk dan menangis

"Hey.. Kenapa menangis? Kau tahu baek saat pertama aku mengklaim dirimu sebagai kekasihku? Aku bukan orang bodoh atau idiot yang hanya bicara tanpa berfikir. Baekhyun.." yang dipanggil hanya bisa mendongak menatap mata besar itu

"Kau tahu sebelum itu bagaimana keadaanku?" merasa aneh baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti

"Benar aku dulu menampik bahwa aku menyukaimu baek. Ya! Aku tidak setuju dengan pemikiran itu kenapa? Karena aku pikir aku dulu bukan seorang gay, kau tahu itu. Tapi.. Semenjak kau ada dalam hidupku kau selalu berputar difikiranku setiap hari tanpa henti. Aku bahkan punya fikiran bodoh untuk memindahkanmu ke divisi lain saat itu hanya karena agar aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Tapi aku salah lagi baek, Aku sudah berfikir ribuan kali tapi tetap saja aku salah baek tentang perasaanku sendiri. Dan pada saat aku benar-benar merasakan jantungku berdetak tak normal setiap didekatmu, udara seakan menipis saat kau tersenyum padaku, dan bahkan saat bibir tipis ini tertama kali menyentuhku aku sadar itu bukan hanya ketertarikan baek. Ada cinta didalam semua itu dan saat itu pula aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku Park Chanyeol mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun" jelasnya membawa kepala baekhyun menuju dadanya dan memeluk si kecil erat, sangat erat. Entah mengapa perasaan baekhyun menghangat mendengarkan setiap penuturan yang chanyeol berikan "kau masih ragu kepadaku baek?" lanjut chanyeol menghapus airmata baekhyun

"Tidak, aku tidak ragu lagi kali ini. Kau benar chanyeol aku juga merasakan semua itu dan pada saat yang sama aku juga yakin bahwa aku Byun baekhyun juga mencintaimu Park chanyeol, sangat mencintaimu"jawab baekhyun semakin mendekap erat chanyeol

"Jangan lepaskan tanganku lagi baek" ucap chanyeol membelai lembut pipi baekhyun

"Tidak akan" jawabnya singkat

"Janj-.."

"Janjiii" potong baekhyun dan menghambur pada chanyeol

"Baek, lagi yuk" sela chanyeol melirik kearah baekhyun

"..." tak ada jawaban karena baekhyun sudah mendahuluinya tidur dengan lelapnya

"Baek, baek, baekhyun.. Ahhh baek kau ini, sudahlah" usahanya menggoyangkan tubuh yang lebih kecil pupus dan akhirnya dia menyerah dan menyusul baekhyun ke dreamland mereka

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

~ See you bye bye ~

Seputar gua : JUJUR! GUA sebenernya buka author yaoi, jujur bener. Kenapa kok buat FF yaoi?EXO lagi. Gua sebenernya gg nge fans sama exo, jujur. Kenapa Exo? Karena recoment FF gua yg kayak gitu kebanyakan exo, banyakkk bangett (lebay) tapi bener kok. Oya! Kenapa kok buat FF yaoi? 1. Karena gua merasa tertantang ama temen gua, 2. Karena gua penasaran gimana rasanya buat ni FF, 3. Sebenernya gua gg kuat buat ff yaoi, jujur. Merinding, merinding gmana gitu. Maka dari itu gua coba buat nii FF yang gg seberapa. Aneh, gua rasa sih gitu. Karena pertama kali gua buat FF kayak begituan. Gua rasa gua belum punya jiwa mesum sih buat menjiwai/buat ff yang greget kayak yang lain. Tapi, gua udah mencoba sekuat tenaga gua.

Skipp ~

Sekian dari gua thaks for reading

See you bye bye


End file.
